deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate: Elder Dragons Battle Royale
Elder Dragons Battle Royale is a Battle created by thetmartens featuring all elder dragons from MH4U Kirin.png|Kirin Shagaru.png|Shagaru Magala Dalamadur.jpg|Dalamadur Gogmazios.png|Gogmazios Fatalis.jpg|Fatalis Teostra.jpg|Teostra Dah'ren.jpg|Dah'ren Mohran Kushala.png|Kushala Daora Chameleos.jpg|Chameleos Introduction The Deadliest creatures of Monster Hunter face off! Kirin, Shagaru Magala, Dalamadur, Gogmazios, Fatalis, Teostra, Dah'ren Mohran, Kushala Daora, and Chameleos face off! Interlude Wiz: These monsters are the toughest of Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate! Boomstick: Kirin, the Thunder Unicorn, Wiz: Shagaru Magala, Heaven's Wheel Boomstick: Dalamadur, the snake emperor, Wiz: Gogmazios the Halberd Dragon, Boomstick: Fatalis, the Legend of Schrade Wiz: Teostra, the king of flames, Boomstick: Kushala Daora, the Tempest of the Storm, Wiz: and Chameleos, the Elder dragon of Mist Boomstick: He's wiz and i'm boomstick, and it's our job to analyze their weapons armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle!!! Kirin Background Wiz: One of the rarest creatures in all of Monster Hunter, Kirin is a true mystery. Boomstick: Reports of it claim that it has lightning based properties, and is violent towards tresspassers. JEEZ that's tough for a Unicorn! Weapons Wiz: Kirin has a large horn which it uses to gore opponents, it also has thick hooves, and can summon Lightning bolts. Feats Boomstick: Due to it's rarity, Kirin has not been known to achieve any great feats Weaknesses Wiz: Kirin is Weak towards both Water and Fire. Shagaru Magala Background Boomstick: in MH4U A legend exits of a creature that Transcended time itself, and brought a great plague upon the world. Wiz: This plague was the Frenzy Virus, and this creature: Shagaru Magala https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mgTK2jffviY Boomstick: in the time of the Hunter's Travels in MH4U, a lone Shagaru Magala climbs to the Sanctuary near the city of Cathar to spread the disease. the Hunter defeated Shagaru Magala, however more of them show up at times. Weapons Wiz: Shagaru's Main weapons are it's six legs, each with 3 Claws, a thick tail, Horns, and the ability to launch bombs and Spheres of Frenzy Virus at targets. Feats Boomstick: In ancient times, Shagaru Magala has been able to bring down calamity on the world. It's Virus will make monsters much more ferocious, almost Zombie-like. Weaknesses Wiz: However, it is almost ALWAYS defeated by some force. it is also weak to fire. Dalamadur Background https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AvVtxu2sQp0 Boomstick: The Guildmaster of Val Habar tells a tale he heard from his childhood, of a Gigantic Snake that climbed the mountain, and could warp the very world with a single twitch. Wiz: This was no fairy tale though, as a Dalamadur was spotted climbing Speartip Crag, one of the tallest mountains in the Monster Hunter Universe Weapons Boomstick: Dalamadur is so massive, it's whole body is a weapon. it can reportedly bring down Stars, as evidenced by items you can get from it during a battle. Wiz: It can launch a huge, sweeping stream of fire, or large fireballs from the ground. Boomstick: It has HUGE Claws and a Big mouth, even trying to eat hunters. Wiz: It's body is covered in large blades, and his tail is forked, and he knows how to use that thing. He also creates a flame aura around his chest vent. Feats Boomstick: This is a stretch for a feat, but Dalamadur is the largest monster in all of monster hunter, apparently being longer than 10 Blue Whales, and as tall/thick as one. Wiz: Dalamadur is also one of the strongest monsters in the MH4U Game, only the best of the best are allowed to hunt it. Weaknesses Boomstick: Even though he uses fire, Dalamadur is weak to fire. Gogmazios Background Wiz: During the Hunter's Adventures, Towns were mysteriously having their supplies of Gunpowder being eaten, and a thick, black oil left in it's wake Boomstick: The culprit was the Halberd Dragon, Gogmazios https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H9KVjx2EmhI Wiz: Gogmazios soon made it's way to Dundorma, where it was recognized as the very creature that destroyed the Grand Elder's Hometown. a squad of hunters took it down. no wonder it has a sad face on it's chin. Weapons Boomstick: Gogmazios has a large appendage on his head, kind of like Knifehead, he also has six legs and sharp claws that ignite when he swipes them across the ground, Wiz: He has a large tail too Boomstick: AND HE FIRES LASER BEAMS OF FIRE!!! Wiz: well, it's not exactly fire, it's Superheated Oil. this leaves small puddles of exploding oil in the lasers wake. Boomstick: Despite Gogmazios being MASSIVE, It is indeed capable of Flight. it can also trap small opponents in tar. Feats Wiz: Gogmazios was completely undetected for years, coming from an area of the original swamp, when it attacked towns for gunpowder, it's favorite food, nobody saw the culprit Boomstick: oh, because a gigantic dragon is totally stealthy. It also is very tough as evidenced by the GIANT F*CKING SPEAR IN IT"S BACK. Wiz: It's true, Gogmazios has a large spear in it's back, stuck from the first town it struck. Boomstick: Gog is so tough, he walks around with this just in his back, perfectly fine. Weaknesses Wiz: Gogmazios is actually weak to Fire and thunder. Fatalis Background Boomstick: in ancient times, there existed a castle named Schrade, in the world of minegarde, and it was taken over by one of the deadliest creatures in all of Monster Hunter. Fatalis, the Black Elder Dragon https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-V8Di0i7iEo Wiz: one fatalis singlehandedly took down all of castle schrade, wiping out everybody involved with it. Weapons Boomstick: Fatalis' main weapons are his large claws, sharp teeth and long tail, which he uses prominently in his "Snap And Drag" Move. Wiz: Fatalis can also fire large streams of fire from his mouth, Fly, and launch fireballs. Feats Boomstick: as we mentioned earlier, one fatalis was able to take down a large castle and kill hundreds. Weaknesses Wiz: Fatalis is weak to fire Teostra Background Boomstick: Teostra are regal dragons, considered one of the true Elder Dragons. anybody who crosses them are subject to Fire and Brimstone. Literally. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w2vtoCFxJLY Wiz: Teostra are a subset known as Fire Wyverns, these wyverns include Teostra, it's counterpart, Lunastra, Rathalos, Rathian and their subspecies. Weapons Boomstick: Teostra has a large paws and fangs, a long tail, and can fly Wiz: he is also so warm, he emits a damaging Flame Aura around his body. scales from his wings are also very Flammable. Boomstick: he can ignite a spark with his fangs and MAKE THE AREA AROUND HIM EXPLODE! YEAH! Wiz: Being a Fire Wyvern, Teostra can breathe a large stream of fire, a Flamethrower, if you will. Feats Boomstick: Teostra are some of the toughest creatures in monster hunter, taking on creatures like Akantor, Tigrex, Gravios, and more volcanic creatures. Weaknesses Wiz: Teostra are weak to Water, Ice, and Dragon element. they will also lose their fire abilities if their horns are broken and their tails are cut. Dah'ren Mohran Background Boomstick: On the sea of sand, seeing a flock of Remobra near a herd of Delex heralds something amazing, yet threatening. Dah'ren Mohran. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LgHgHcNWL-4 Wiz: Dah'ren Mohran are Colossal beasts, giant sand whales that swim through the sands. they are regular threats to cities like Val Habar and Loc Lac City. Boomstick: they are heralded as a symbol of wealth, due to rare materials growing on them, and as an icon of danger due to the fact that they can plow through cities easily, usually needing multiple warships and hunters to take them down. Weapons Wiz: Dah'ren attack by slamming their bodies into their targets, goring them with their large center horn, shooting rocks at them, or firing Gigantic rock spears from their blowholes. Boomstick: They're also fond of inflating and crushing their target. Feats Wiz: Dah'ren mohrans have not been known to achieve any feats, other than destroying settlements. Weaknesses Boomstick: They are weak to Ice, Water, and Sound, as they have sensitive ears. Kushala Daora Background Wiz: in the snowy mountains, one may find a large, metallic shell. this is the shed skin of the local Kushala Daora, a metallic dragon https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vWwqA4DoazI Boomstick: Kushala Daora is a badass, True Elder Dragon that lives in the mountains and jungles. it earned the nickname "Tempest of the Storm" After it's discovered ability. WIND BLASTS! Weapons Wiz: Kushala Daora can fire blasts of wind from his mouth, or create a stream of wind similar to Teostra's Flames. It also summons a large thunderstorm whenever it's near. Boomstick: it also creates a wind pressure barrier, deflecting ranged attacks and knocking back small creatures. Wiz: being a dragon, it also has fangs, claws, and a tail. Feats Boomstick: Kushala Daora are known far and wide for destroying towns and forts. Weaknesses Wiz: If a Kushala is poisoned, it's wind ability will be impaired. it will also be permanently impaired if it's horns are broken and tail cut off. Boomstick: they're also weak towards fire and thunder, and due to the thunderstorm it summons, hunters can use lightning rods to shock Kushala Wiz: It's skin can also rust, hence the reason it needs to shed. a Rusted Kushala Daora cannot produce wind as well. Chameleos Background https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-9cFG6Zg4Ro Boomstick: Hunters might encounter an invisible obstacle during their hunts. this is a huge dread to most hunters, as it is most likely a Chameleos Wiz: as their name implies, Chameleos act like real world chameleons, camouflaging their bodies and using their long tongues on prey. Boomstick: now imagine your pet Chameleon if it fell into nuclear waste and acquired a taste for flesh and wings. true terror. Weapons Wiz: Chameleos can spit a noxious, Poison gas, and a thick, nontoxic gas that it uses to better camouflage. Boomstick: it also is fond of slamming enemies with it's long tongue. it also slams enemies with it's thick tail and swiping with paws. Wiz: it's body, horn,and tail refract light, giving it it's camouflage ability. Feats Boomstick: Chameleos are known for harassing caravans and causing trouble. Weaknesses Wiz: Chameleos are weak to fire. they can also have their Camouflage impaired if their horn or tail is broken/cut off, and permanently removed if both are removed. Boomstick: ALRIGHT THE COMBATANTS ARE SET! IT"S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!!!!! Death Battle! (The Everwood) A lone Kirin is seen wandering the everwood, suddenly a large shadow swoops overhead, and a thunderstorm happens as a Kushala Daora appears in front of the Kirin, intent on stealing it's territory. the Kirin whinnies at the intruder. Announcer: FIGHT! *Elder Dragons left: 9 the Wind dragon flies at the unicorn, but Kirin uses Lightning bolts to strike Kushala Down, and tries to stab Kushala, but breaks his horn. Kushala gets back up and uses a wind blast to knock Kirin back, and it strikes an invisible object. a pair of eyes materializes as a Chameleos has been woken up Chameleos looks at the kirin, angrily, and sprays Poison gas at it and the Kushala, weakening it's wind Barrier and straight up killing the Kirin *Elder Dragons left: 8 Chameleos tongue lashes Kushala daora, causing the dragon to become stunned. Chameleos starts charging, but the area glows red and a leonine roar is heard as a Teostra jumps out at the Chameleos, singing it with Flame Aura the Teostra bites the Chameleos and breathes fire on it, but Kushala breathes a huge gust of wind on Teostra. a dark shadow blots out the sun and a thick stream of burning material is shot near the Fighting dragons. it explodes, injuring Teostra/Kushala and finally killing Chameleos *Elder Dragons left: 7 the Teostra and Kushala fly up towards the new challenger, the Halberd Dragon. Kushala blows the tar off of Gog's Body and Teostra burns the bare patches of skin on Gogmazios. Teostra then turns on it's newfound ally, melting it's shell with fire and killing it *Elder Dragons left: 6 Teostra Spreads it's explosive dander towards Gogmazios, but Gog eats it, and sends another blast towards Teostra, injuring it again. Gog charges up another blast, but a large Creature attacks Gogmazios, a Dalamadur. Dalamadur constricts Gogmazios and blasts him in the face with fire, partially blinding it. Gog randomly fires oil, which explodes, causing Dalamadur to stop grabbing it, and finally kills Teostra *Elder Dragons left: 5 Dalamadur slinks off to the Desert, followed by an angered Gogmazios, a Fatalis, and a blinding golden dragon. Shagaru Magala roars, spreading a purple cloud that the Fatalis inhales. Dalamadur finds a large rock in the desert and coils around it, facing the followers. a loud roar is heard, and a huge spire rises from the desert, striking the Shagaru Magala and making it fall. Fatalis succumbs to Frenzy, randomly striking the other 5 Dragons, Hurting Shagaru More, Infecting Gogmazios and Dah'ren and destroying one of Dalamadur's Eyes. Dalamadur breathes a Gigantic stream of blue flame, killing Gogmazios and Shagaru Magala *Elder Dragons left: 3 Fatalis Flies by and uses it's Flamethrower on Dalamadur as the Dah'ren is about to ram Dalamadur. it Hises and roars in pain, causing Dah'ren to fall on it's side, Dazed. Fatalis flies right in front of Dalamadurs face, and he opens his mouth Wide and eats Fatalis. *Elder Dragons left: 2 Dah'ren gets back up and charges at Dalamadur. it fires a large Round ball of flame while raining stars on the Sand Whale. Dah'ren retaliates by firing a huge rock spire onto Dalamadur's shoulder, Making the snake king bleed. Dalamadur Clamps down on Dah'ren's Stomach, tossing it into the air, and having it hit with stars, killing the sand whale. Announcer: K.O.! Analysis Boomstick: BEAT DOWN OF THE CENTURY!!!!! Wiz: Kirin was the weakest of all the creatures on this list, he was weak to most of the elder dragons attacks. Boomstick: Teostra and Kushala were evenly matched, and both countered each other. Fatalis shouldn't have taunted Dalamadur, it could have easily devoured a monster of it's size. Wiz: Shagaru Magala was weak to all of the last elder dragon's moves, except for Dah'ren. Boomstick: Dalamadur could beat Gog and Shagaru with its' huge fire blast, due to both of them being weak to it. Wiz: Dah'ren's weakness to sound lost him this, as Dalamadur's hissing was loud enough to stun it. Boomstick: Dalamadur isn't just the Snake King, he's the Monster King. Wiz: the winner is Dalamadur Who were you rooting for? Kirin Shagaru Magala Dalamadur Gogmazios Fatalis Teostra Dah'ren Mohran Kushala Daora Chameleos Do you agree with the outcome of this battle? Yes No Don't Know Category:Thetmartens Category:Battles featuring monster hunter characters Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Dragons themed death battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015